


Listen to Master (Or Else)

by fandomingchild



Series: K-Smut (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Bang Chan, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Collars, Dom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dry Humping, Filthy, Fluff, Leashes, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play Master Lee Felix, Pet Play Puppy Bang Chan, Puppy Play, Size Kink, Size Shaming, Smut, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), but oh well, but only a little at the beginning, chan has a small cock, cock shaming, degrading, if this were realistic Chan would be shaming Felix’s small pp, no beta we die like men!, not irl but for the purposes of this story, only a lil, pray for Chan’s ass guys, sexual and non-sexual pet play, sub bang chan, who needs realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomingchild/pseuds/fandomingchild
Summary: Chan is a wild card when it comes to how well the puppy is going to behave today.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: K-Smut (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591915
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Listen to Master (Or Else)

**Author's Note:**

> uwuwuwuwuwuwuwu  
Edit: ayyyy 690 hits lmao nice

The way Felix woke up was almost pleasant; the sun streaming in from behind his curtains was a peaceful way to be roused, but someone jumping on his stomach was not. As Felix opened his eyes and shoved the squirming mass off of his body, he saw it was Chan that had woken him up.

"Channie?" he said groggily. Chan tackled him in a hug and barked in response. 

"...Pup?" Felix said. He began to sit up. 

Chan barked again, happily, and proceeded to bury his face in Felix's chest. Felix sighed. He knew he should be used to this by now, but getting woken up early, especially so violently, never lost its brutality.

“Chan, baby, you know I love you, but please get off of me,” Felix grunted. Chan whined but rolled off of his body, ending up on the floor when he could not stop himself. He yelped, but giggled. 

Felix sighed. After climbing to his feet then helping Chan onto his, he made his way into their kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes all the while.

Yawning, he said, “What do you want for breakfast, Pup?” Instead of responding with words, Chan pawed at various foods and dishes until Felix came to the conclusion that he wanted steak. 

He shook his head and smiled. “What a spoiled puppy you are,” he mumbled. 

Chan merely hummed while Felix cooked. 

When the two of them had finished eating, Felix lunged for a taste of Chan’s lips. Chan gasped, melting a little under Felix’s touch. He whined when the other pulled back. He wanted - no, needed - more. 

“Lixie,” escaped his lips. 

“I know, pup,” Felix soothed. “I wish we had time for that, but I still have to work today. I’m sorry, babe.” 

Chan huffed, sighed, and said hopefully, “Cuddles?”

Felix made the mistake of looking into his eyes, blown wide and pleading. Any argument he came up with was immediately lost. What was going to do, with Chan looking so perfect and adorable like that? Say no?

“Alright, baby, we can cuddle while I work,” he said in defeat. Chan squealed on trapped him in a hug.

The two of them lied down on their couch together, Felix with his laptop in his hands and Chan resting his head on the other’s stomach. For a moment, the only sounds that filled the air were Chan’s content breathing and the clicking of Felix’s keyboard. 

“Baby,” Felix said. His voice was soft; he didn’t want to disturb the peace. Chan looked up at him. “Do you want to go get your collar? I can put it on for you, pup.” 

Chan barked with joy and raced up upstairs to find his collar. When he returned, Felix put it on with careful fingers while Chan bounced with excitement. After it was fastened - a little bit too tight, just the way Chan liked - he hummed and curled up in Felix’s lap, letting the other work. 

Chan shifted to find a comfortable position in the space between Felix’s legs. When he was settled, he hummed against the other’s stomach. Felix chuckled and continued typing. Eventually, each of them sank into their own little worlds, satisfied for now. Their soft, slow breaths barely made a sound.

This tranquility did not last long, however.

It started with Chan nudging Felix’s side with his forehead. Then poking his thighs to get his attention. Soon, though, it escalated to the point where Chan was sitting in Felix’s lap and running a hand over his crotch.

“Pup,” Felix said sharply. 

Chan pulled his hand away, but it was quick to come back with a bit more pressure this time. 

“_Chan_,” Felix warned. 

This time, Chan kept his hand there, pressing harder as he whined. He mounted one of Felix’s thighs and began to rock his body, whimpering as he felt the friction against his clothed dick.

“I need to work, Chan. Don’t do this now.” Felix’s eyes were dark and cold, threatening something dangerous. 

“Please,” Chan said. “Please, Lixie, Oppa, I want-” He moaned loudly as he moved his hips faster. Felix put two hands on his waist to stop him.

“Fine, then,” he growled, “I’ll give my little slut what he wants.”

Chan tried to continue to hump him, already so close, but Felix wouldn’t let him. Torturously slow, he put away his laptop then pulled off his shirt. “On your knees,” he commanded, and Chan sank to the floor. Though they had not yet begun, he was already panting 

"Strip," said Felix. 

The clothes seemed to fly off of Chan's body, and when he was done, he began to beg. "Please, oppa," he said, "I want you so much."

"Too bad." Felix's voice was cruel as he pulled out his cock. He moved his hand up and down with long, languid strokes, and threw his head back and moaned when Chan leaned forward to give his dick kitten licks. As he wrapped his lips around the tip, however, Felix shoved him back.

“You are here to watch, and for me to use you. Nothing more. If I want your mouth, I’ll fuck it. You don’t get to make decisions,” he growled. Chan nodded and whimpered, his cock red and straining against his stomach. 

In the midst of his pleasure, Felix nearly forgot a few necessary words. Before a scene, he would always set it up. Now, he said through moans, “What should Master call you?”

“Pup or Puppy,” Chan replied.

“What are Puppy’s hard limits?”

“Vomit, scat, blood.”

“What is the safe word Puppy has chosen?”

“Roses.”

“And when do you use this?”

“If I’m in too much pain, don’t want to continue, or otherwise can’t go on.”

“You understand that the words I use here are not how I really feel about you?”

“Yes, Master.”

Felix nodded and groaned as his hand caught the head of his cock in a way that sent sparks of euphoria shooting up into his belly. “Good Boy,” he managed to tell Chan.

Chan whined, squirming uncontrollably as he watched Felix touch himself. He wanted to be touched, too. Desire burned hot in the pit of his stomach. Chan yearned desperately for Felix’s hands, cock, mouth, anything he would give him, more than he could put into words; his breathing was heavy with need. 

Felix gasped and moaned. “Pup,” he grunted. Chan looked up with eager eyes. “Open your mouth.” Chan obliged, and he hummed in pleasure as Felix came. His expression was one of utmost bliss as white streaks erupted from his cock. Chan caught as much as he could in his mouth, and licked off what he could not, savoring the taste of Felix on his tongue.

“Good… Boy,” Felix managed through pants. Although Chan preened at the praise, his cock was still achingly hard.

“Master,” he whined. Felix whipped to him with a snarl.

"You will only speak when spoken to," he said. 

Chan whimpered as the sting of the slap Felix had given him registered. 

“Color?” Felix asked, leaning down to stroke the red mark on his cheek.

“Yellow. Can I have a kiss, please?” said Chan. Felix nodded and tenderly pressed their lips together. After a beat, Chan said, “I’m ready to keep going, Master.”

There was something dangerous about Felix’s smile. 

“Go put on your tail, ears, and leash.”

Chan was upstairs and back down before the other had to say it twice. Sticking out of his mop of shaggy blonde hair was a pair of ears to match, while there was a tail attached to a butt plug protruding from his cheeks. He held his leash and a small bottle of lube in his hands. 

Felix took the leash and clipped it to his collar then set the lube on their coffee table. He double checked that the blinds were closed, then said to Chan, “On your hands and knees.”

Chan followed orders with a trembling body. Felix tugged harshly on the leash, jerking his head upwards and cutting off his breath.

“What a slut,” Felix spat. “Look at you, puppy, with your useless dick just hanging there. It’s so small, I wonder if I should even call it a dick.” Chan moaned against the tight grasp of the collar. “My pup likes that? So dirty. What a nasty puppy you are.” Felix lowered himself to the ground and began to slowly stroke Chan’s cock. “Maybe I should call this a clit instead, it’s so small. You like that, pup? You want Master to touch your clit?” 

Beads of sweat rolled down Chan’s forehead as he nodded. “Yes, Master,” he choked out. He gasped as Felix loosened his hold on the leash to let him breath. 

Felix stood on his knees behind Chan with the bottle of lube in his hand and the leash in the other. He set down the lube for a moment and wiggled the buttplug out of Chan as he whined. God, he looked so delicious, already stretched out and ready to be rammed. He teased the head of Chan’s cock as he tortured his hole with his tongue. 

“Master, please,” Chan gasped. 

Felix spanked him. “What did I say about when to speak?” he growled.

“Only-” Chan moaned as Felix started with his mouth again. “Only speak w-when spoken to, M-master.”

“Good Boy,” Felix said as lubed up his cock. Without warning, he pushed into Chan, not even letting him get used to the feeling before proceeding to fuck him at a quick pace. The speed at which he slammed his hips against Chan’s was almost feral. The beautiful sounds of Chan’s moans and his ass clapping around Felix spurred him on, fucking deep into Chan and hitting his prostate dead on every time.

Chan arched his back and pushed his hips back against Felix, relishing in the feeling of being full. Hesitantly, he started a hand towards his cock, but a jerk on the leash from Felix told him he would have to cum untouched today. Chan’s whole body shook as he felt his orgasm aggressively approaching.

“Oh, fuck, Master,” he said with a whine high in his throat. “I’m so close, please harder!” Then without warning and all at once, Felix slammed into him especially deep, tugged on the leash, and slapped his ass.

“Puppies don’t talk, do they?” he growled, his voice right next to Chan’s ear. Chan only moaned in response. “Bark for me, pup. Show Master how much you like it.” Through a groan and a shudder throughout his whole body, Chan let out a broken bark, then another when Felix ordered, “Louder.”

Chan gasped as he felt himself about to cum. He didn’t want to break the rule Felix had set for him by speaking, but he knew he would be in even more trouble if he came without permission. His chest heaved as he said, “Master, please, I’m so close, can I cum? Please, I know I’ve been a bad puppy and I don’t deserve it but _please please please_ let me cum!”

Felix smirked. “Keep begging and I’ll consider it.” His thrusts were beginning to lose their patterns as Felix was close as well.

“Please, Master, I need it! I need to cum so bad, please let me! I’ll be a good boy from now on, just please let me cum!” Chan cried.

With a few more ragged thrusts into Chan’s tight heat, Felix said, “Cum for me, puppy.” The two spilled their seed at the same time, Chan sending white streaks onto the floor and Felix loving the sight of his cum dripping from Chan’s hole after he pulled out.

When they had each come down from their highs, Chan collapsed onto the floor and Felix on top of him. They rolled onto their sides and spent a moment like that, panting heavily and holding each other close. 

Felix pressed a kiss to Chan’s cheek, then said, “How about we clean this up before we get _ another_ cum stain on our carpet, yeah?” 

Chan pretended to be asleep to avoid a response.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know what this end is but please tell me what y’all thought!


End file.
